My brother's keeper
by Sushigirl10
Summary: While his parents are out of town on business, Sam finds himself having to be responsible for his younger brother and sister for a while, can ND get Sam to open up to them? Will Sam tell them what's going on or will he shut his friends out? Follow Sam as he tries to manage the responsibility of looking after Stevie and Stacey, football and glee club all at once. T to be safe!
1. The note

My brother's keeper

Chapter 1: The note

**A/N: This story is based on the film 'My sister's keeper' and it is a very moving film!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

Sam Evans was just about to wake up when his alarm clock went off, Sam got out of bed to find a note on his bedside table.

_Sam,_

_Your father and I have got a gig with the band we've been asked to tour with, the tour starts in New York and will continue around the US. We'll be back in a few months but until then, there is some money in the envelope. Use this money for food and clothes, we will make sure you get more money but use this amount for now. If we don't do this job, we will lose the house. We'll deal with the bills when we get back, take care of Stevie and Stacey and be a good boy._

_Love from Mom._

Sam read the note a few more times to process what had just happened and it suddenly hit him.

'Right, I better get ready for school' Sam thought as he walked over to his closet and started to get dressed. As he was getting dressed, Sam realised what he had to do.

'Oh no! I have to get the kids ready for school!' Sam thought, quickly getting dressed and rushed to his little brother and sister's room.

''Stevie, Stacey, wake up'' said Sam as he walked over to his brother and sister's beds and gently shook them awake.

''Sammy, where's mommy and daddy?'' asked Stacey as she rolled over onto her side and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to look at her older brother properly.

''I don't have time for that, just get dressed and I'll make breakfast'' said Sam as he turned on his heels and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast was made, the three children sat down and ate their breakfast, chatting to each other when Sam suddenly looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall.

''We have to go, we're late for school'' said Sam, getting up from his chair and placing the finished dishes in the sink to soak while Stevie and Stacey went to get their coats. Five minutes later, Sam was walking his siblings to school and got there just in time before saying goodbye and rushing off to Mckinley High School. Sam was a few minutes late to his first class and that class was spanish, he explained to Will that he had to drop his younger siblings off at school before walking to Mckinley.

After spanish class was english class (Eww!) and that was the worst class of Sam's day, Miss Morgan was very strict and didn't understand the fact that Sam had Dyslexia. A few hours later, it was time for all the high school students to go home but Sam had to go to Mckinley Elementary School to pick up Stevie and Stacey. After picking up his siblings, Sam went upstairs to his room to look over his homework until it was time to put some pizza in the oven for dinner.


	2. Sam drops the ball

My brother's keeper

Chapter 2: Sam drops the ball

A few days had gone by since Sam had recieved the note from his mother and people started to notice that something wasn't right, his fellow glee clubbers kept giving him worried glances in the choir room at rehearsals but Sam refused to say anything about his parents being out of town and leaving him to take care of his siblings. The other members were trying to figure out what was wrong with Sam.

''What's wrong with Sam? I asked him over to play Halo but he declined, it's like he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore'' said Finn as he paced the choir room without stopping.

''Maybe it's a family issue'' said Quinn as she sat down in the chair next to Puck's seat and sighed.

''It can't be, Stevie and Stacey have been so good for him. He never stops talking about them'' said Artie as he and Brittany broke their kiss to listen.

''I think we should follow him'' said Rachel as the rest of the group turned their eyes on her.

''We can't do that, Sam might get suspicious'' said Puck as he stared hard at Rachel.

''You got a better idea, Noah?'' asked Rachel as she turned around in her chair to look at Puck.

''Rachel's right, Puck. How else are we going to get Sam to open up to us and tell us what the hell is going on?'' said Mercedes as she looked at the mohawked boy with a questioning look in her eyes. After what seemed like hours, the other members of New Directions decided what they were going to do.

''All in favour of following Sam, raise their hand now'' said Artie as everyone in the choir room raised their hand. After the school day ended, the other members of New Directions crammed into the back of Puck's truck and followed Sam's car to Mckinley Elementary School. Meanwhile, Sam was in the principal's office, speaking to Mrs Miller, the school principal about Stevie's behaviour.

''Sam, Stevie has been causing trouble in class, he's been talking when the teacher's talking. He hasn't been paying attention, he's not doing as he's told, ect'' said Mrs Miller as she placed her hands neatly on her desk.

''Sorry Mrs Miller, our parents are away and I have to take care of the kids'' said Sam, catching Mrs Miler's attention.

''Where are your parents?'' asked Mrs Miller, at that moment, Sam panicked and then he new what he had to say.

''They're at work, they should be back soon'' said Sam as Mrs Miller nodded, it wasn't a total lie but it was just about enough to get Sam out of trouble.

''Okay'' said Mrs Miller as Sam got up to leave the office and pick Stevie and Stacey up from their class. After getting home and dinner, Sam shooed his siblings to bed because it was quite late when he heard the front door open, Sam quickly grabbed his guitar and headed for the door, ready to attack whoever was breaking into the house.


	3. Guitar hero

My brother's keeper

Chapter 3: Guitar hero

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD.**

Sam was about to hit whoever it was breaking into his house over the head to save his brother and sister from intruders, Rachel screamed, Puck looked ready to hit Sam in the face with his fist and Finn tried to get Sam to calm down.

''Whoa! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! It's me! It's Finn!'' said Finn as he tried to get his best friend to calm down.

''Oh, thank God!'' said Sam as he placed his guitar back in it's position near the door.

''It's a guitar, dude. Not an axe!'' said Mike as he looked at Sam with his eyes wide with fear.

''Sorry guys, I thought you guys were intruders'' said Sam as Quinn turned her gaze on him.

''Why would you think that?'' asked Quinn as she eyed her boyfriend.

''It was unexpected and you should've warned me, how did you get in here?'' said Sam as he looked back at his girlfriend and the rest of his friends.

''I found the spare key under the door mat'' said Finn as he looked at his best friend in the eyes.

''You could've woken up my brother and sister'' said Sam as Stevie and Stacey appeared at his sides.

''Sammy, what's going on?'' asked Stacey as she clinged onto her older brother.

''It's okay, Stace. It's just some friends from my high school, just go back to bed'' said Sam as he looked down at his little sister.

''Okay Sammy'' said Stevie as he and Stacey went back up to their room. After Stevie and Stacey went back to their room, the other members of New Directions looked at Sam, wondering what that was about.

''What was that about, Sam?'' asked Rachel as she watched Stevie and Stacey go into their room.

''Stevie and Stacey just woke up, I usaully have to look after them'' said Sam, catching attention from Finn.

''Can't your parents do that?'' asked Finn, earning himself a death glare from Sam.

''Don't judge my parents!'' said Sam, giving Finn a death glare.

''I wasn't! I'm just curious!'' said Finn as he shot Sam a worried look.

''I'm used to doing this, Finn. My parents always leave me to look after Stevie and Stacey! I've been doing this for years'' said Sam as he looked at Finn.

''What?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam.

''I've been taking care of Stevie and Stacey since I was ten years old, mom and dad would be out with work'' said Sam as Mike stepped forward.

''Where are your parents, anyway?'' asked Mike as Sam closed his eyes for a minute to prevent panic and then opened them again to look at his friends.

''They're touring around the US with Bon Jovi, if mom and dad don't do this job then we'll lose the house'' said Sam as Rachel gasped and Mercedes rounded on him.

''Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped!'' said Mercedes, going into diva mode and looking at Sam with an angry look in her eyes.

''Your parents shouldn't be doing this, Sam'' said Rachel as she and Finn stepped forward.

''Yeah dude, you're just a kid'' said Finn, getting on the recieving end of one of Sam's death glares again.

''I gave up being a kid years ago, Finn'' said Sam as he shot another death glare towards his best friend.

''Why?'' asked Puck as he unclenched his fists and his expression softened.

''My parents asked me to do this six years ago, you have no idea what it's like to look after three children and deal with a Dyslexia diagnosis'' said Sam as he looked at his friends.

''Isn't Dyslexia a learning disability?'' asked Tina as she looked at Sam with a curious look in her eyes.

''Yeah, I have severe Dyslexia. My disability makes me a target for bullies'' said Sam as Rachel's eyes widened.

''Oh my gosh!'' said Rachel as her eyes widened.

''The bullies also keep calling me a bastard child'' said Sam as Finn looked at him in shock.

''Why?'' asked Finn as he looked at his best friend in shock.

''Because I was born when my parents were still in college'' said Sam as Quinn turned her attention to him.

"Sam, apart from your parents working, there's something else" said Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend.

"When I was ten, six months after Stevie and Stacey were born, mom got sick with Cancer and she only just went into remission a few months ago" Sam explained as Finn stared at him in shock.


End file.
